


I Remeber How It Felt

by Loveandmusicrlife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I'M IN LOVE, MY BABIES, Riverdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandmusicrlife/pseuds/Loveandmusicrlife
Summary: What if the Bughead kiss in episode 1x06 wasn’t the first time Betty and Jughead kissed?





	I Remeber How It Felt

It was the feeling she got every time she was around Jughead. Her heart was beating a bit faster, her body sweating in places she wasn’t aware was possible. Betty was sitting in her room by her desk, thinking of the moment she and Jughead shared a few days ago.

They were in the Blue & Gold offices at school, working on their next article when she bumped into the table and almost fell, were it not for Jughead who caught her and prevented her fall.

They were standing close, his strong arms holding her tightly, not letting go of her just yet, and their faces inches from one another. She acknowledged every detail of what was happening, not sure what to do next. She wasn’t aware of how strong Jughead was, his arms surrounding her like a wall. Where did he get his muscles from? He practically hated sports and ate burgers for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Jughead was not letting go of her, and Betty began to think of what it would be like to kiss him. To feel him as close to her as he could get. How would his mouth feel on hers? His body pressed tightly against hers as they would move together in sync like they always did. These thoughts were making her lose her breath.

_Stop that_, she tried to stop herself from the million ‘what ifs’ that were racking her brain. She and Jughead were just friends and anyway, it’s not like he was interested in her in _that way._ Was he?

“Are you alright?” Jughead’s voice cut through her, bringing her back to reality.

His voice was a little above a whisper, soft, sending chills down her spine.

“F-fine”, she whispered back, shifting her body to steady herself in front of him.

But he was still not letting go of her, instead of bringing his palm to her cheek and caressing it softly. She leaned into his touch, her cheeks blushing, unable to move and distance herself from him.

She didn’t want to, either. This was the first time they were this physically close to one another.

Sure, Jughead hugged her a couple of times and they held hands on more than one occasion, but this was different. They were all alone and it felt like something was happening.

Betty wished Jughead would tell her what he was feeling. His ocean eyes full of something unknown to her, like she’s never seen before.

Before she got a chance to ask him, she felt his lips on hers and all thoughts evaporated from her mind. Jughead was kissing her!

His lips were warm against hers and she kissed him back with everything she had in her, a slight moan escaping his lips, making her smile into the kiss. Jughead opened her mouth with his, clearly having more control than her, letting his tongue search and find whatever he was looking for. She was reeling in the feeling of Jughead’s mouth on hers, his hands holding her to him, traveling from her face, down her shoulders to her back, staying there, encircling her. He was a gentleman after all.

When they both came up for air, they were smiling like fools.  
“You should fall and let me catch you more often”, Jughead laughed with a wink.  
“Is that so?” she was teasing him, leaning into his touch without realizing it. They both smiled at each other, and then the bell rang.

In the week that followed, they hadn’t had the chance to continue what they have started, what with all that was going on.

Betty was hoping that they will be able to talk about what happened, but it was never the right moment. Then came their little trip to visit Polly, only the two of them, but she was too distracted by her thoughts and jughead didn’t push her. It was one of the things she admired about him. He was supporting her even through his silence and knew not to talk when she most needed it. Even in the ride back in her mother’s car, he held her hand and said nothing, knowing she’ll address him if she wanted something from him.

Now she was in her room, wishing he was there to help her think.

Polly was pregnant, with Jason’s child, who was dead but left a car for them to run away? What happened? Could she believe Polly’s story? Maybe she was crazy and she didn’t see it because she was blind? That would mean her parents were right about putting Polly in that place. Ugh. No way. That place was horrible and the feeling Betty got when walking through those doors was cold and lonely. Polly did not deserve to be there, with no one to love and support her, especially now when she was pregnant! She needed to be cared for by her own family. Why didn’t her parents see that? Why did they always insist on handling things their way? 

God, betty was losing her mind.

Suddenly there was a knock on her window and Betty turned to the direction, surprised. There, on a ladder, was just the person she was dying to talk to. Jughead.  
She was happy to see him and practically skipped to the window to open it for him, smiling. He always knew when to come to her and she loved him for that.

“Hey there, Juliet” Jughead looked up at her, his eyes boring into hers. “Nurse off duty?” he joked as she stepped back and he climbed the rest of the way to her room until he was standing in front of her.

She was finally able to let out everything she was feeling. Jughead will understand her and might even shed some light on what was happening. She wasn’t alone anymore.

“They’re crazy, my parents are crazy,” she told him, feeling like herself again, with someone to talk to.

“They’re parents, they’re all crazy” Jughead replied. She thought he was joking like he usually did when not knowing how to respond to something but he was serious.

“No, but what if… what if Polly is too? I mean the way she was talking to me, the way she looked at me… and now all I can think is, maybe I’m crazy like they are…” she finally shared her dark thought with him.

“Hey, hey” his hand went up to grab her shoulder and he was looking her dead in the eyes, his touch has a calming effect on her, the one she was wishing for all day.

“We’re all crazy” she almost laughed.

This was so true and of course, Jughead was the one to figure this out, always standing by the sidelines, watching everyone.

“We’re not our parents, Betty, we’re not our families…” she registered what he was saying to her and decided he was right. She was _not_ her parents.

She would do something to change this situation. And maybe, maybe Jughead will help her.

His hand was still on her shoulder, and she became aware that he was standing close to her, both of them breathing the same air.

Jughead was looking at her, silence falling between them as he swallowed hard and she was looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered. Which he was.

Jughead was there for her in the past few like no one ever has. He was her rock.

She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to feel safe and he gave her that feeling when he kissed her that day at school, a feeling she hadn’t had since.

Jughead must have thought the same thing because as she was leaning in, his lips had already touched hers, softly but forcefully, hot but cold, giving her a feeling like no other.

She enjoyed kissing Jughead and opened her mouth for him, allowing entrance without him needing to look for it.

They both smiled, remembering what it was like to kiss the other.

Jughead’s breath was warm against her, his lips moving from her mouth, to her jawline, to her neck.

She clutched onto him, losing herself in his touch.

Jughead’s arms were traveling all over her body, making her shiver in delight. He was holding her to him, afraid to let go and she was feeling the same way.

When he finally did let go of her he was blushing.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for”. For a minute he looked shy, smiling at her sheepishly and she found that adorable.

She wasn’t used to seeing Jughead shy of anything. He was always the one to state his thoughts, not caring about who heard them or what they thought about it.

This was a new Jughead to her and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“All you had to do is ask” she replied and put both her hands on his face, bringing him closer to her once again.


End file.
